


I Like Your Beard

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dennifer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jennifer is surprisingly attracted to Derek's stubble, Smut, delightfuldennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer had never been into guys with beards. She didn’t like stubble, or moustaches, or goatees, or really anything resembling facial hair. So when Derek Hale stumbled into her life, bloody and battered and sporting enough stubble that he probably shaved twice a day, Jennifer wasn’t expecting to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know Jenny is the big bad but guess what? I don't care. I've been nursing this baby since before we found out and I really like it, so. Plus, they're still cute even if she murders people violently.
> 
> Title is from Ke$ha's "Your Love Is My Drug".

Jennifer had never been into guys with beards. She didn’t like stubble, or moustaches, or goatees, or really anything resembling facial hair.

She could tolerate it, and she did, because asking a man to shave his face for her is rude and, because she didn’t date very often, it wasn’t much of an issue.

So when Derek Hale stumbled into her life, bloody and battered and sporting enough stubble that he probably shaved twice a day, Jennifer wasn’t expecting to fall for him. Sure, he was gorgeous: amazing body, strong jaw, perfect nose, cute teeth, and the sweetest smile she’d ever seen. But was he her type? No, not really. 

It was a surprise for everyone involved, then, that she was so very, very, into his scruff.

When they first started sleeping together, she hadn’t been sure about it. He’d kissed her carefully, like she might break if he pressed their lips together too hard, and it wasn’t until they’d turned the corner into hot and heavy making out that she’d realized just how much his beard was turning her on. Each scrape of hair against her skin was electricity sizzling down her spine to pool and grow into something that had her kissing him hard enough that her lips tingled and they were both gasping. 

Later, when she went into the bathroom to compose herself and left Derek on the couch to compose himself – it was only their second date and while she definitely wanted to have sex, Derek didn’t seem like he was ready – she noticed the red around her mouth and down her jaw, flushing her pale skin pink and making her cheeks heat even more than they already were. “Oh God, what have you gotten into,” she murmured to herself, biting her lip and grinning a little at her reflection in the mirror.

It only got worse after that. 

The first time they slept together, Derek’s stubble rubbed her raw, leaving flushed pink skin between her breasts and lower, scraping the insides of her thighs. He licked her up like he’d never tasted anything sweeter, and she was left with tingling thighs that brushed together when she walked and sent shivers through her from head to toe. She thought about him during the day when she crossed her legs and some of the glances she got from a few very intuitive students made her blush.

When he came over to her place a week later, Jennifer pushed him up against the door of her apartment and kissed him until her lips tingled and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure. Then she took his hand and led him into the bedroom and they went at it like she hadn’t since college. 

Derek’s hands were warm and wide and everywhere and she squirmed under him, gasping his name at the ceiling. But it wasn’t until his face slipped between her thighs and those broad hands parted her legs that she really got loud. He seemed to love it, enthusiastically eating her out with everything he had and soon enough he figured out what she was really after and he got creative.

His tongue always started out the party, licking and tracing designs through her folds until her breathing was heavy and her fingers were clutching at the blankets underneath them. Then Derek would direct his attention elsewhere, kissing up and down her thighs and dragging his cheeks over her skin until she was trembling and twitching, hips rocking up for more. 

Then he’d dive back in and Jennifer got the shock of her life the first time a roughly stubbled chin skated up her cunt and over her clit. She may have squeaked, and judging by Derek’s grin, that was the reaction he was going for. If he’d done it too often, it would have hurt, but he discovered the perfect balance between too much and not enough and had her writhing and bucking against his face as she came hard enough that her thighs twitched for several minutes after she was done.

“You like that,” Derek said, a quietly smug smile on his face as he kissed his way from Jennifer’s hip up to her right breast. His cheek dragged over her skin, stubble catching her nipple, and the sound she made was a very eloquent _guh_. 

His laugh was a gentle rumble against her collarbone as he kissed her throat and she wrapped arms that felt like noodles around his shoulders and puckered her lips for a kiss. Jennifer would be the first to say she liked it when a man tasted like her and somehow it was so much better when it was Derek.

They kissed slow and thorough until her hips were shifting again and Derek was lifting up a little and reaching over her to find a condom and roll it on. He was back in less than a minute and settling over her in order to slide himself carefully inside her. Each thrust was punctuated with a kiss and Jennifer sighed against his mouth and tilted her head back, encouraging Derek to put his mouth elsewhere. He did so happily, scraping his chin over the hollow of her throat and sealing it with a kiss.

She came again with a sigh, her fingers buried in the thick waves of his hair so she could hold him against her throat and feel the shush of stubble on smooth skin each time his lips parted for breath. He followed her over the edge with something like a growl; the sound rumbled out of him low and deep and she swore she could feel it shake her to her core.

They fell asleep not long after. It was a weekend and Jennifer didn’t need to worry about school or grading papers or planning a lesson. She didn’t know what Derek did for a living, but when she pressed back against him and tangled their fingers together and whispered, “Stay,” he agreed with a nod and a kiss to the back of her neck. The little hint of stubble she felt had made her shiver and him laugh and it almost required they begin round two.

In the morning when she woke up, her hips shifted as she stretched and Derek’s body followed the movement, curling up around her. He buried his face in her neck with a soft sigh and Jennifer smiled, extending her hand out with Derek’s covering it and sighing quietly at how content she felt. 

“I really like your beard,” she murmured after a few minutes of quiet breathing. She felt him smile against her and he rubbed his face over her shoulder in what she could only describe as an affectionate nuzzle. Like a cat. Laughing softly, she raised their joined fingers to her lips and kissed his palm, then settled back down with a sigh and closed her eyes.

“I really like you.” Her voice was quieter, hesitant, and she held her breath until Derek let out a sigh against her throat. 

“I really like you too,” was his reply, whispered into her skin like a secret.

Jennifer grinned and hugged Derek’s arm to her bare chest, fingers fitting through his yet again. Yeah. She definitely liked his beard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Just a reminder: my ask is always open over on [tumblr](http://www.cuteashale.tumblr.com) so you can always send a fic request to me over there. I'll write just about everything. And if you don't have a request, come on over anyway! I love making new friends.


End file.
